


The Descent

by drippingwithsin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eve's changed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Of course, Carolyn is the first one to notice those certain changes in one Eve Polastri.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Descent

Even months before even the slightest notion of Rome crosses anyone’s mind, Carolyn is the first to take notice of the change going on within her protégé. A certain darkness creeping in, consuming and replacing the once boring housewife with something different. Something new. 

It’s in her gaze when Eve sees the gore left behind in Villanelle’s wake. Her voice when she becomes giddy over the mere prospect of a chase. The bounce in her step when receiving an order to look over a crime scene.

Carolyn takes detailed notes, sits back and waits. 

It does not take long.

Now after Rome with a freshly carved circular scar of betrayal branded into her back. Eve is no longer Eve. There is an unnerving void in those dark eyes. A hunger.

Unsated and ravenous, akin to the gaze of a lioness locked away in an exhibit, waiting and watching patiently for an idiot to make one fatal mistake.

It puts Carolyn on edge yet simultaneously excites her. She can really use _this_ Eve.

Or so she thought until the bodies began to pile up.

Then Carolyn finds herself thinking that perhaps-perhaps she may have misjudged the situation. 

Death by _extreme_ violence.

The poor souls did not die a peaceful death.

She hides everything, of course, rakes the cases under rugs and gives Eve a firm dressing down with each. Still, Carolyn should have known better at the time. After all, one does not let a dog back into the chicken coop after it has already had its first taste of blood. 

Hindsight 20/20

The call comes in the middle of the night, startling the head of MI6 from a restless sleep. She blindly gropes along the nightstand until she locates the screeching mobile.

Bringing it to her face, Carolyn squints against harsh lighting.

**EVE**

Having not heard from her protégé for some time now, she is more than a bit concerned(anxious) and quickly presses the device against her ear. 

“Hello,”

Nothing replies, but Carolyn can just make out the sound of hushed breathing.

“Eve?”

“I’m sorry,”

The voice is raspy, vague and robotic and Carolyn knows, just knows. Her stomach sinks. 

"Eve, what's happen-"

_Click_

* * *

Carolyn arrives at the location twenty minutes later, immaculate clothes belied by the trepidation battering around in her stomach akin to a swarm of bats. She approaches the darkened house warily, wondering a bit too late if perhaps backup may have been a good option at this point. 

When the door creaks open the smell hits Carolyn first. A distant stomach-churning combination of copper, shit, and piss she knows all too well. 

_Death_

“Oh, Eve. What have you done?” Carolyn murmurs, entering further into the household and the source becomes immediately clear. 

Blood; it’s everywhere. Dripping down the bottom steps of the staircase. Smeared in crimson streaks along the banister. Soaking in dark crusting puddles along the wood flooring. 

And not just blood either considering Carolyn is pretty certain she's just spotted an arm beside the staircase.

She checks the top floor first only to find the area unsettlingly clean. Empty. Carolyn makes her way down again, the hair at the nape of her neck beginning to rise. 

“Eve?” She calls out, navigating through the carnage with slow deliberate steps, taking great care as to not ruin her favourite pair of Louibattons. Honestly not a brilliant move in wearing them, but even the mere thought of trainers on her feet brings bile scorching up Carolyn's throat. 

She's at the threshold to the kitchen when she comes upon something she supposes resembles a human torso. An aristocratic nose wrinkles. 

That makes either two or five people. 

Carolyn peers beyond the mess and there she finds her. Eve sits at the table. Raven mane clumped together in a sickly mass. Bloody face blank. Dark eyes glazed. Lost. She stares at nothing. At everything. Atop resting after it’s recent battle; an axe lies crusted over in a thick blackened layer.

Carolyn carefully steps over the body and approaches with extreme caution. All too aware of the sheer ferocity hidden behind those deceptively plain Jane looks. 

“Eve?” Carolyn attempts and gets nothing. She tries again albeit firmly. “Eve,”

“Huh?”

“What’s happened?”

Eve blinks once. Twice. And finally, at the third time, she glances around but only seems genuinely confused.

“I don’t-I don’t know.”

Carolyn stares down at this woman. This beautiful monster she herself has lent a guiding hand in creating and feels a twisted unknown feeling curl within her belly. She does another sweep of the area and cringes inwardly at the destruction.

What a complete utter mess. 

Carolyn sighs tiredly and turns her gaze back to Eve. Her heart clenches when she notices the woman has since drifted again. Those espresso eyes a million miles away. 

For a split second the tragic albeit inevitable ending to ‘Old Yeller’ comes to mind and she momentarily contemplates reaching for the concealed Glock at her waistband. 

Honestly, it’ll be a complete mercy at this point. 

Instead, Carolyn finds herself opening her mouth.

“Are you hungry?”

A few heartbeats. Eve nods slowly.

“Well, come along then,” Carolyn says with a nod, already turning to leave. “I can really go for a burger and chips myself.”

Eve silently rises and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering on this for ages now and the trailer they just dropped finally pushed me to finish. Though not as dark as this, Carolyn's obviously going to play a huge role this upcoming season as to what that is this not clue, but she did act weird when she got Eve lowkey evaluated so yeah.


End file.
